Julian Morris
Julian Morris is a British actor best known for his role in the film, Cry Wolf, and as Dr. Andrew Wade in medical drama ER. He currently plays Wren Kingston in the Pretty Little Liars television series. He also had minor roles in the shows Once Upon A Time ''and New Girl.'' Personal life Morris was born in Crouch End, North London, and grew up in Muswell Hill. He is the son of South African-born Glen and Zimbabwean-born Andrea Morris, and spent a lot of time in both countries growing up. He has a younger sister, Amy. His parents are both from Jewish families from Eastern Europe. He resides in Los Angeles. Morris is a close friend of Pretty Little Liars co-star Ian Harding. Career Morris began acting at the Anna Scher Theatre in London. It was there, when he was 13, that a director on the hit British drama The Knock spotted him and asked him to play a boy pushed into the drug trade. Morris continued his intensive training under Anna Scher for the next eight years. In this period more opportunities arose and after appearing in several television shows, films and commercials; he went on to spend three seasons with the Royal Shakespeare Company. Working with directors such as Steven Pimlott, Tim Albery and Elijah Moshinsky, and alongside actors like Simon Russell Beale, Samuel West, and Roger Allam. Morris is currently working in the United States, having played the lead in the unsold NBC pilot Young Arthur (2002) and appearing in the film Cry Wolf (2005) as Owen Matthews and in the film Whirlygirl (2006) as James Edwards. Morris was next seen in the independent horror film Donkey Punch as Josh, critically honored after its screening at the 2008 Sundance Film Festival. He also appeared in the Tom Cruise-starring Valkyrie and the Sugababes video "Freak Like Me". Morris next had a supporting role in the slasher film Sorority Row as Andy. In 2010, he played the recurring role of Agent Owen in 24. Morris was part of the cast of the 2010 ABC documentary-style dramedy series My Generation, playing "The Rich Kid" Anders Holt.10 In July 2012, Morris joined the ABC series Once Upon a Time as Prince Phillip. Morris starred as Victor in the film Kelly + Victor, which premiered on 16 October 2012 at the BFI London Film Festival, and was released theatrically in the UK on 20 September 2013. The film won the BAFTA Award for Outstanding Debut by a British Writer, Director or Producer in 2014. Morris has finished filming the lead in Universal's Dragonheart 3: The Sorcerer's Curse. In March 2014, Morris was cast as Reverend Paul Curtis in the Amazon Studios series Hand of God. In August 2014, he landed a recurring guest role on the Fox sitcom New Girl, playing Ryan Geauxinue. Filmography Gallery Julian morris.jpg Julian825.jpg Julian-morris-in--pr.jpg JulianM.jpg Julian Morris 1244826946 2.jpg 17b529_8be5beba48a81f33da0a0acb7df9ea47.jpg 312934_10150364857232552_6301232551_8008203_783019582_n_large.jpg 998612_10151622341017552_927644772_n.jpg 3112013-55435-PM-3889042104050787055.jpg 3112013-55449-PM--2666229047284457841.jpg|Julian, Ashley and Lucy 4242013-51333-PM-4440617216362981846.jpg|Julian and Ian er104.jpg images12345.jpg Julian_1.jpg Julian+Morris+Once+Upon+Time+Stars+Film+Scenes+-4nhD2FVRMix.jpg|Julian as Prince Phillip on the set of Once Upon a Time julian-morris_1.jpg JulianMorris13.jpg julian-morris-320871.jpg julian-morris-1338415156.jpg julian-morris-1344906756.jpg julian-morris-1345586158.jpg julian-morris-1345586146.jpg julian-morris-hot.jpg Julian-Morris-hot-1369083296.jpg|Julian hosing himself off :P julian-morris-photo-02.jpg n6301232551_590192_2281_large.jpg pic01.jpg tumblr_l9ecg8IknJ1qdmjvmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_m747t4qRnK1rt2mrqo1_500.gif tumblr_m6hhosCWkp1qavxr1o8_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_mktj400pA11qaw4l0o1_500.png|Julian kissing Ian on the cheek tumblr_mn5ssbhQXI1qkp4k7o1_500.jpg|Tyler and Julian wren-julian-morris-love-pout-525586.jpg wrenuse--4563884656473784162.jpg|Wren AKA Julian caught between Spencer and Hanna D21b22bb5797a608d7c016cb65ab7cfb.jpeg Tumblr_lsezlpGDCq1qbbne5o1_500.gif keydg.jpeg ian q.jpg 923282_446031635483904_757675989_n.jpg jules1.jpg Julian-morris-pelado-wonderland6-624x419.jpg JM 06.jpg JM 05.jpg JM 04.jpg JM 04.jpeg JM 03.jpg JM 02.jpg JM 01.jpg 89f8b7efeb66c8b786c43b58aa9c1135.jpg 936full-julian-morris.jpg 3x08 TABLE READ Julian and Keegan (1).jpg Tumblr m7s57uWTfs1r70p2ko1 500.jpg bacio-julian-morris-e-keegan-allen.jpg JulianMorrisinbed.jpg Julian-morris-wonderland-mag.jpg Tumblr n9pic220XS1r7ydhto1 500.png Tumblr mpqf7tSwfP1qj6bp2o1 500.png Tumblr mlop0atwqP1qiod6jo1 1280.jpg Julian-morris-naked-for-wonderland-mag-full-spread-05.jpg Julian-morris-naked-for-wonderland-mag-full-spread-03.jpg Julian-morris-naked-for-wonderland-mag-full-spread-01.jpg Julian morris shirtless.png Julianmorrisinbedallsexy.jpg IMG_20150608_183013.jpg IMG_20150709_182404.jpg IMG_20150711_180252.jpg JulianMorris.jpg Tumblr nraipegGyQ1u2dqtyo1 400.gif Tumblr nozy4zFbpB1tp447no1 500.jpg 11023229 1538366616416390 1389110842 n.jpg Rs 634x896-150709134119-634-julian-morris-alona-tal-comic-con-070915.jpg Julian holding a tiny flag.PNG Julian M 567567.PNG Julian making a weird face lol.PNG Julian pic 6767.PNG Julian pic 90900.PNG Julian pic5656.PNG Julian pic56565.PNG Julian pic78978.PNG 12573871 10153849269307552 5736633374520775271 n.jpg 12742625 10153893055597552 1579278231509869519 n.jpg 12688193 10153877801637552 8609908965228784479 n.jpg 12508855 10153832380292552 363744483238994507 n.jpg 12400831 10153819705977552 5803196567614858304 n.jpg 12342304 10153743779752552 4932705715257206423 n.jpg 12002877 10153571516807552 6307440839426266622 n.jpg 1554411 10153793559972552 2748107321963680701 n.jpg 12814113 10153936384777552 748849633006616544 n.jpg 12802909 10153924263627552 8583790258729837225 n.jpg 12802821 10153924523347552 2912615511941859722 n.jpg 12795473 10153917704872552 5833126313470976925 n.jpg 10168083 10153921354597552 3050390236203972966 n.jpg 144369 1140-900x601.jpg 144369 1169-900x601.jpg Category:Pretty Little Liars Cast Category:Actor Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Males Category:Supporting Cast Category:Season 7